Wiring harnesses are used in a wide variety of applications, such as to interconnect telecommunication equipment. A wiring harness is preformed of a cable made up of many electrical conductors cut to predetermined lengths and having ends terminated to connectors.
In use, an end user establishes the required connections between pieces of equipment by mating the terminating connectors on the cables to connectors mounted on the pieces of equipment. The interconnecting cables of the harnesses often are left hanging unsupported, i.e. supported only by the connectors. The weight of the cables may place undue stress and load on the connector housings. In addition, loosely hanging cables may come into contact with sharp corners of an equipment support structure, such as an electrical connector cabinet, which may eventually result in shorting of some of the conductors of the cables.
In order to solve these problems without requiring any substantial change to the supporting structures, electrical equipment or connector cabinets with which the wiring harnesses are used, the present invention is directed to providing a very simple cable management system which includes a unique cable support member that can be simply hung on the support structure or the equipment or within an electrical connector cabinet, for instance. In fact, the cable support member of the system can be shipped with one or more wiring harnesses already tied thereto and hung in place by the end user, even before the end user connects the connectors at the ends of the wiring harness cables.